Que la fuerza me acompañe
by maestro jedi
Summary: incluso en ocasiones un friki puede amar alguien sin querer
1. Chapter 1

Kevin miro fascinado el escaparate de la tienda

- Sin recargar las manos – gruño el dependiste mientras lo reprimía por recargarse más de la cuenta, en realidad ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había recargado su cuerpo sobre la vitrina de exhibición

Miro de nueva cuenta la figura finamente detallada de Dart Sidious, y se lamento el día que había gastado sus ahorros en esa estúpida bicicleta nueva, salió del gamers con la cabeza baja, odiaba no poderse comprar la figurita que tanto le había gustado, y más a un que era la que en realidad necesitaba para terminar su colección de acólitos sith, de que serbia tener a Dart Maul, Dart Vader y Dart Tyranus si no tenias al más grande sith de la saga

Camino por el viejo centro de la ciudad de South Park, odiaba no poder trabajar en algo, la preparatoria en realidad no le quitaba mucho tiempo, las clases eran demandantes, pero su promedio general se mantenía en un saludable ocho punto y algo, lo cual era bastante bueno en si

En realidad lo que necesitaba era pasta, dado que sin pasta no había nada que él pudiera hacer para conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba, incluso entre sus tribulaciones no pudo ver ni por dónde diablos caminaba hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza

- Achu, mierda fíjate por dónde vas imbécil hijo de la chingada – gruño mientras se sobaba la cabeza ante el fuerte golpe

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijisteis jovencito? – replico una fuerte voz femenina

- Oh, dijo yo, eh lo ciento señora Marsh, creo que la confundí con alguien más - - deje que le ayude a levantar sus compras – mascullo el chico algo apenado, por el hecho de haber derribado a una señora, y más a un por haberle mentado la madre , si su progenitora se enteraba de lo sucedido, la regañada que le iba a dar seria apocalíptica – listo aquí tiene – repuso el chico mientras cargaba la bolsa, la cual en esos momentos notaba que si pesaba algo – que le parece si la ayudo a cargar sus compras hasta su casa – replico el chico servicialmente

- Esta bien, aun que todavía no se si decirle a tu madre sobre tu vocabulario –

- Eh no podríamos olvidarnos de ese penoso asunto – dijo el chico algo nervioso

- Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo si tú estás de acuerdo –

El chico termino de barrer las hojas del jardín de los marchas más rápido de lo que pensaba, aun que a decir verdad fue más trabajo de lo que parecía al principio

- Veo que ya terminasteis – repuso una voz detrás de el

- Ah señor Marsh si ya termine – exclamo el chico algo sofocado

- ¿Limonada? –

- Claro –

La vieja banca del patio trasero era un lugar bastante tranquilo y tenía una linda vista solo levemente obstaculizada por la vieja casa del árbol, del hijo más joven de la familia, el cual en esos momentos ya no vivía con sus padres

- ¿Y cómo está Stan? – pregunto el chico dejando su vaso sobre la charola

- Bien, bien, aun que me comenta que Bolonia no es como el la imagino – exclamo el dueño de la casa – a decir verdad nunca me imagine que mi hijo terminara cursando un año de introducción en derecho, en una de las universidades más antiguas del mundo – enfatizo el único científico del pueblo

- ¿Y de su pierna como se siente? - dijo el azabache algo sonrojado ante el solo hecho de recordar a su amigo, no es que Stan y el fueran muy cercanos, prácticamente solamente se juntaban para jugar beisbol, o esquiar y en los últimos años por que junto con Craig habían formado en equipo de relevos de la preparatoria en la sección de ciclismo, el cual a un que seguía funcionando ahora con Craig como capitán y Token como nuevo integrante la cosa no era la misma

Y en realidad no era por que Token fuera un mal elemento, si no que Stan había logrado una especie de equilibrio entre la energía competitiva del chico Tucker y su afición por la velocidad y teniendo en cuenta la planeación del chico Marsh el equipo había cosechado algunos premios a nivel local y estatal, y justo en el momento en que planeaban competir a nivel nacional, el capitán de su equipo había ganado ese premio que prácticamente decapitaba al equipo en un momento tan critico

- Pues me sigue doliendo un poco, pero ya ves lo que pasa por intentar componer esa maldita antena satelital, todo porque esa estúpida ventisca de hace dos meses nos las des configuro –

- Ah –

Durante un rato nadie dijo nada tan solo miraron el atardecer mientras una ligera brisa enfriaba el aire a un ambiente más invernal - Sabes ya estoy algo mayor - exclamo - y Sharon y yo no tenemos nadie que nos ayude en las labores más pesadas de la casa – dijo Randy sonriendo – me gusto como dejasteis el patio tan limpio, y como puedes ver hace falta podar los arbustos pintar la cochera y reparar el tejado, y a mi edad y mas a un con la pierna rota dudo que pueda hacer algo, y Sharon ni loco lo haría, si estuviera Stan es lógico que él se encargaría de todo pero dado que no está me veo en la obligación de buscar un ayudante que dices Kevin nos harías el favor de ayudarnos claro que te pagaremos por tus servicios

El chico sonrió levemente en realidad parecía que sus suplicas serian escuchadas, no podía creérselo, quizás los Marsh no pudieran pagarle una millonada, pero mínimo le darían un poco de pasta y si a eso le sumaban lo que pudiera ahorrar y si conseguía algo parecido como barrer hojas o quitar la nieve en invierno incluso repararía un tejado por su maestro

- Por su puesto – exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras estrechaba la mano de su nuevo patrón, después de todo pronto podría tener en sus manos a un verdadero señor de los Sith


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin se quito la sudadera ante el suave calor que en esos momentos sentía sobre su espalda, parecía que el tejado hacía años que no recibía mantenimiento completo de tejas, sonrió levemente, eso le convenía a él; si el trabajo se alargaba un poco mas lo que se traducía a fin de semana era un poco mas de dinero en forma de pago por sus servicios

Prácticamente estaba más tiempo en casa de los Marsh que en la suya, pero su madre estaba feliz de que el empezara a demostrar algo de iniciativa laboral

- ¿Cómo vas Kevin? – pregunto el jefe de familia desde debajo de la escalera

- Ya casi termino con esta sección señor Marsh –

- Dime cuando se te acaben las tejas ¿entendido? –

- Si señor –

El chico sonrió, trabajar al aire libre era agradable, se sentía por primera vez útil y lo mejor su colección crecía a buen ritmo no solo había comprado a Lord Sidious si no que en una compra afortunada ahora era el propietario de una réplica de una corbeta coreliana sonrió para si en realidad ahora era más feliz, aun que a un sentía remordimientos por lo que había pasado en la escuela el otro día

Flash back

Craig no era un idiota se veía a todas luces que su amigo ocultaba algo y ese algo era algo importante para él ¿Qué como lo sabía? Era obvio, no había tocado sus tacos todo lo que llevaban sentados en la mesa - ¿sucede algo? – murmuro el chico mientras dejaba de lado la comida, recordatorio no volver a pedir albondigón relleno

- No - respondió el chico

- Eso no me parece a mí – murmuro el chico mirando hacia su derecha donde Tweek se encontraba dormitando ¿Cuántas veces tendría que decirle que esa adicción a el Facebook le pasaría factura? No era bueno que estuviera conectado tantas horas y menos si eso se suma su adicción hacia el café

- Recibí una carta nada mas - respondió el chico ante las intrigas de su amigo

Craig solamente asintió ante la testarudez de su amigo, en realidad Kevin era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento, dado que cierto rubio de parka naranja se había sentado al lado de Tweek con una mirada demasiado siniestra para no vigilarlo atenta mente

Fin del flash back

Craig sabía algo, esa era la preocupación que sentía el chico Stoley, podía sentir la presión de esa mirada sobre si, como era que Tweek podía soportar esa mirada tan cruda sobre el sin alterarse, parecía más bien que al rubio de ojos avioletados el se tranquilizaba

- Stan – susurro mientras seguía poniendo las tejas

Su cuarto era como la mayoría se imaginaba, poster de Star Wars figuritas de la saga a un que también había otras cosas como alguna que otra figurita de anime o su granja de hormigas, pero lo que ahora era lo más importante para el ahí era esa carta en si

Bolonia Italia veinticinco de julio

Estimado Kevin, te escribo por este medio para antes que nada desearte un feliz cumpleaños, y pedirte una disculpa si en esta ocasión no podre asistir, siento de todo corazón no poder estar a tu lado en tu día tan especial, pero prometo que cuando este de visita un día de estos compensártelo

¿Por cierto como esta Craig y el equipo? Supe que Token se unió a ustedes, lamento haberlos dejado abandonados en una etapa tan delicada de la formación del mismo, aun que confió en que Craig haga un buen trabajo ¿sigue siendo un testarudo verdad?

Bueno me despido sé que mi carta es un poco corta y que en un e-mail hubiera llegado antes, pero algo en esta ciudad me hace querer hacer las cosas un poco a la antigua dime nostálgico pero uno no ah vivido hasta radicar en una ciudad tan antigua y con una historia tan interesante

Sin más se despide tu amigo Stanley Marsh

PC: es verdad que Craig le pego a Kenny en la cara por intentar propasarse por quinta vez con Tweek

El chico abrazo la carta, está bien que Stan no le había escrito solo a él, casi todos sus amigos habían recibido una carta, pero había algo en el ambiente que no podía saber que podía ser, se sonrojo al solo pensar que el azabache se acordara de su cumpleaños, está bien que habían sido amigos o mejor dicho conocidos desde el kínder, pero pocas veces alguno de los dos se había acordado del cumpleaños del otro

No supo porque pero le dio un pequeño beso a la carta lo que hizo que se sonroja un poco mas

Tres meses después

Miro el teléfono algo extrañado, sentía una necesidad enorme de marcarle y decirle que él estaba ahí para escucharlo

Según lo que podía saber, el problema se debía a que los dos súper mejores amigos, o mejor dicho uno de los dos sentía algo sumamente profundo por el otro, pero en ese caso, el amor no pudo ser, en especial desde que Kyle dejo en claro que el era completamente heterosexual, entablando una relación bastante estable con Rebecca

Los chicos se habían prometido no soltarle esa bomba a Stan hasta estar seguro de la relación de Kyle, el único problema es que nadie se lo había comentado al culo grande antes de que metiera sus narices en el asunto, ya habían pasado quince días desde que alguien tenía noticias de Stan, incluso Craig estaba preocupado

Marco el número sin mirar hacia tiempo que Stan se los había dado, solo esperaba poder comunicarse con el encargado de la pensión estudiantil

- Gracias – murmuro el chico

- ¿Si? – pregunto una persona con un leve acento italiano

- Stan –

Las nubes se veían tan blancas desde ese avión a un que la preocupación de Kevin era casi más oscura que las intenciones de un lord sith, la voz de Stan habían perdido su carácter lo había escuchado como si tan solo hablara el cascaron ya no era el chico risueño y de fácil trato, parecía más una maquina automatizada para contestar que una persona y eso lo hacía sentir peor a él, podía sentir como si su frágil corazón hubiera sido arrancado por la una flecha de artemisa y colgado en lo alto de la higuera sagrada de la diosa mientras él veía a su débil alma escaparse en cada suspiro ante el dolor que sentía en su pecho

Tomo sus cosas mientras caminaba a toda prisa dentro del aeropuerto, sabía que era una locura prácticamente era una estupidez, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que esa era la única respuesta para salvar a su amigo de sucumbir al lado oscuro

- Taxi – grito en un pésimo italiano, ocasionando la mirada divertida de las personas a su alrededor - Taxi – exclamo de nueva cuenta esta vez en ingles esperando que eso ayudara

Cada minuto era peor que el anterior y todo gracias a ese estúpido culo gordo

Flash back

Cartman no era en sí el más popular del grupo en realidad la mayoría lo soportaba no porque fuera su amigo sino más bien en una especie de resignación ante los años que habían convivido con el

Todos miraron al recién llegado a las canchas de básquetbol

- ¿Kevin quieres jugar? – pregunto Butters mientras miraba a su amigo el cual paso de largo y se planto frente al castaño que solamente sonreía ante su presencia

- ¿Qué quieres friki? – pregunto el culón antes de sentir un golpe directamente en su cara

- Kevin – gritaron todos los presentes mientras corrían a separar al azabache del gordo inconsciente

- Tranquilízate amigo – replico Craig mientras lograba contener al chico Stoley antes de que continuara pateando a Cartman

- Déjame Craig – demando el chico intentando zafarse – este maldito infeliz lastimo a Stan – replico casi al borde de las lagrimas

- Tweek llévatelo de aquí – replico el chico Tucker mientras Tweek Butters Pip Gary y Thomas intentaban controlar al azabache que simplemente tenía en esos momentos ideas demasiado homicidas para su bien

La ciudad estaba en si algo extraña unas leves gotas caían prístinamente como si en cualquier momento la naturaleza dejara caer su desilusión sobre la humanidad, el chico apretó a un más fuerte la carta, su única conexión con Stan y su única oportunidad de salvar a su amigo de las garras del lado oscuro

El edificio era antiguo se podía notar y dado la hora dudaba que lo dejaran entrar a un que el insistiría de todas maneras

- Se – respondió una voz secamente desde el otro lado de la puerta

Flash back

Miro su cartel del maestro yoda sobre su escritorio

_No no lo intentes hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes_, rezaba el viejo cartel, el chico sonrió al imaginarse al viejo jedi hablándole directamente a él al instante de sacar su maleta de debajo de su cama

- Red soy yo - - ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –

Fin del flash back

Era una locura una estupidez era tantas cosas pero todo lo compensaba el simple hecho de estar ante esa puerta con el numero diecisiete

-Stan NO – grito el chico corriendo como un loco hacia su amigo el cual se encontraba tendido en su cama mirando hacia el techo con un vaso de agua destruido a sus pies y un montón de pastillas regadas sobre el colchón y una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro como si con eso quisiera jugarle una broma a la estúpida realidad que tanto lo había lastimado al haberle negado a lo mas precioso para el

Kyle


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin miro aprensivo el pasillo medico, gracias al cielo que había otro estudiante americano en esa casa si no no sabia como se abría comunicado con el encargado en si

Stan — susurro mientras miraba la sala de urgencias, según el chico que se había ido a dormir hacia un rato, su amigo se pondría bien y cualquier cosa le azabache tenía el celular de Stan, así que si pasaba algo de gravedad se comunicara con el

Dos días después

El chico ante él no era ni la sombra de lo que antaño fuera Stanley Randy Marsh, esa mirada sin brillo ese cuerpo demacrado y ese semblante simplemente abandonado por toda gana de vivir, sintió que las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sin siquiera tener que llorar, mientras lo abrazaba delicadamente, ese no podía ser Stan

Era obvio que su madre le gritaría por el teléfono una vez que logro localizarlo, la conversación podría catalogarse de una serie de gritos reclamos y amenazas con alguna que otra palabra de preocupación intercalada, a las que el chico aguanto con sorprendente silencio ante los alegatos de su progenitora

¿En que estabas pensando jovencito? — volvió a preguntar su madre por enésima vez sin si quiera darle tiempo de responder — que no piensas, que no razonas que mierda tienes en la cabeza —

El chico miro el teléfono y luego miro hacia el piso superior, Stan cada día parecía perderse más en un mar de depresión y el no se alegaría de ahí hasta por lo menos dejarlo fuera de peligro de un nuevo instinto de suicidio, y sin pensarlo un poco mas hablo

No pienso volver ah South Park por ahora, y hazle como quieras tengo diecisiete años y puedo cuidarme solo — repuso ante la incredulidad de su madre — además tengo un amigo que me necesita, si tanto te preocupa mi seguridad por qué no me mandas unos cuantos dólares por favor, volveré en un mes o dos — dijo al momento de colgar

Trabajar por comida y el techo no era algo que le incomodara dormir en la habitación de Stan era lo que en realidad le ponía nervioso, pero cuando lo experimento por primera vez, simplemente fue como un golpe de hielo a su corazón

El azabache sollozaba en la noche susurrando ese nombre, ese nombre que para él era como un latigazo en su corazón, lloraba en silencio ante ese sentimiento que se negaba abandonarlo, amor, se suponía que el amor era algo bello y hermoso, no frio y solitario

De que sirve sonreír, si tu sonrisa esta negada para mi, de que sirve que te abrace, si tus abrazos están vetados a mi persona, de que sirve que te cuide, si tu mente está pensando en cuidar alguien mas

Stan miro a su amigo mientras levantaba las últimas prendas tiradas en la habitación

¿Cómo te sientes Stan?— pregunto el chico Stoley mientras se acercaba a su cama, habían sido un mes bastante agitado, Stan parecía mejorar pero la soledad era más palpable en su interior, a un así arrastrarlo a que asistiera a la universidad había sido una brillante idea de parte de Lovino el chico que lo había ayudado en aquella ocasión, parecía recuperado con más ganas de vivir a un que esa flecha enterrada en su corazón jamás saldría

Mejor ¿y tú? —

Algo nervioso no sé cómo reaccionaran mis padres cuando llegue a Denver — murmuro el chico, era obvio que le esperaba un mega castigo si no es que la inclaustración total hasta los veintiuno

Stan miro la computadora ante él, Kevin había salido hacer unas compras y el hacía casi dos meses que no usaba su msn, abrió la aplicación esperándose no encontrar al gato, pero para su mala suerte era el contacto principal dado que estaba en favoritos, por suerte ninguno de los dos hablo, mas rápido fue Craig el que le mando un saludo muy a su manera, lo que ocasiono que la presión del momento se suavizara demasiado

¿Cómo estás?—

Bien, bien —

Así que Kevin es el que te salvo o no —

Así es —

Descuida nadie le ah dicho a tus padres ni a los de él, todos creen que entrasteis en una crisis nerviosa por los estudios — escribió el chico — en cuanto al culo gordo créeme que Kevin no fue el único que lo golpe —

El chico sonrió ante ese comentario, era algo que solo Craig diría — ¿Cómo le va? — pregunto cómo no queriendo la cosa

Sera mejor que no te hagas ilusiones —

Sabes que aun lo amo ¿verdad?—

Amigo no solo te estás dañando a ti mismo si no a los demás —

No sé que puedo hacer para olvidarlo —

Quien dice que tienes que olvidarlo — repuso el chico ante la extrañeza de su amigo — recuerdas cuando le pedí a Tweek si quería ser mi novio — pregunto después de poner la wed cam

Si – respondió el chico mientras saludaba a su amigo

Sabes que dijo que no verdad —

El chico solamente asintió

Me deprimí pero no me di por vencido, Tweek sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, y aprendí a vivir con que él tuviera una relación con Red, y bueno después de eso comprendí que hay muchos más peses en el mar además de que Clyde es muy sensible en el cuello —

Pero ¿Quién podría amar alguien como yo? — pregunto el chico — sabes cómo soy —

Si se cómo eres, un completo idiota —

Oye —

Pero también sé que eres alguien que cuando entrega su amor es incondicionalmente, mira Stan no estoy defendiendo a nadie, si Kyle prefirió salir con Rebecca es muy su asunto, si viera preferido esperarte, también es su asunto, pero créeme que él no es el ultimo chico del que te enamoraras, solo abre los ojos y veraz que hay alguien que quizás merece una oportunidad —

¿Quién? —

No puedo quedarme Clyde llego saldremos al cine que la fuerza te acompañe pequeño padawan —dijo el chico al momento de cerrar su msn

Kevin miro las escaleras sería la última noche que pasaría en esa vivienda y todos le habían dado un pequeño regalo de despedida, no tenía mucho dinero pero llevaba algunos recuerdos que quizás aminorarían su castigo, en especial gracias a que Wendy le hizo el favor de sacarle un permiso en la preparatoria, autorizado por la alcaldesa la cual siendo la mama de su mejor amiga y estando más o menos enterada de la situación ayudo con una solicitud de parte de la alcaldía a la escuela, a cambio solo pedían algunas pequeñas cosas, algunos libros en latín, publicitar al pueblo en Bolonia como un destino turístico y si se podía fomentar un intercambio estudiantil mas afondo entre South Park y la universidad bolones

Suspiro mientras ponía las cosas dentro de sus dos maletas una la que trago otra la que le regalo ese amable panadero al cual le había estado ayudando en los últimas tres semanas, eso y que le había enseñado hacer unas madalenas que volverían locos a sus compatriotas

Regresaste — murmuro el chico sonriendo lo que ocasiono que el chico Stoley se quedara completamente inmóvil —Kyle te manda saludos — exclamo Stan mientras volteaba el monitor y mostraba al chico pelirrojo sentado con su novia saludando con ambas manos

Esa sonrisa había regresado y por ende había concluido su trabajo ahora si se podía ir en paz, la tarde paso entre risas y recuerdos, la video conferencia había sido genial y Stan se comprometió a pasar la navidad en South Park si es que la beca no le exigía algo mas

Kevin miro la carta era la primera que recibía desde ese beso ese dios, ese sentimiento de incredulidad que lo acompaño durante todo el regreso a casa, cuando se dio cuenta su madre ya lo tenía en sus brazos, llorando a todo pulmón, a un que era obvio que una vez pasado el sentimentalismo se le armaría un monstruo tamaño chocobollo pero a un así era lindo regresar ah casa

Estimado Kevin, sé que mi beso fue sorpresivo, y en cierta forma lo fue, ni yo mismo planeaba que sucediera algo así

No sé porque lo hice, ni sé porque lo volvería a repetir, tan solo quiero decirte, que me esperes planeo viajar cuando la universidad me dé un tiempo libre esto que me hayan certificado mis estudios en la preparatoria y le hayan adelantado unos años ni yo mismo me lo creí hasta que no me ofrecieron la beca para cursar derecho y estadística

Pienso en ti, aun que no puedo definir mis sentimientos a un

Espérame por favor, tu amigo por el momento Stanley Marsh

El chico abrazo la carta mientras se tiraba en su cama y grito de emoción, después de todo la vida si podía tener un final feliz y que mejor final que estar al lado de la persona por la cual late tu corazón


End file.
